Twisted Heart
by xXxMissVenomxXx
Summary: John accidently loses his temper, and hits Dameon with a barbwire bat in the head. Dameon grows scared of John, and she hides. Randy finds her and comforts her. Could Dameon possibly be developing new feelings for Randy? RandyxOCxJohn
1. Chapter 1

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Chapter One\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"_John, please! STOP!"_

"_I have to, Dameon! I won't stop!"_

"_John, please! Don't hurt Kevin any—"_

"_KNOCK IT OFF!"_

I leaned solemnly against the turnbuckle of the empty ring. A cold breeze hit my bloody forehead, sending a chill up my spine. Blood mixed with my tears as they streamed down my hot cheeks. I tried to protect my little brother, Kevin, got into a fight with John. John wanted to hit him with a barbwire bat. I can't sit by and watch my little brother get destroyed! I jumped in, and John lost his patience. He hit me instead… really hard… in the head…

"D-Dameon..? Are you here…?" I heard a familiar voice call my name coldly and confusingly.

I suddenly felt scared and hurt, as I turned to see, John. More tears welled up in my eyes.

"Dameon, I'm so sorry!" he tried to come near me.

I didn't speak, I felt as if I swallowed a rock.

I backed up slowly as John approached me.

"Please, Dameon, I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"N-no…" I ushered softly.

I staggered up, and I started to run. Tears followed behind me in the air as I left the arena.

**-John's P.O.V.-**

I don't know _what_ possessed me to actually strike Dameon with a barbwire bat! FUCK! I screwed up so bad! Now, Dameon is scared of me, and I lost my best bud, Kevin. This is a screwed up week.

I sat down in the center of the ring. The silence was dense, and the seats were all empty. I lay my head down in my hands. Tears fell from my eyes, onto the mat.

"The woman I l-l-love hates me!" I yelled at myself.

"I can see why she does…"

I looked around feverishly. A dark figure stood by the ramp; the dark covered his face.

"So you're saying… She has a good reason to hate me?" I asked the figure.

"Exactly…" he answered.

"You're right…" I lay my head back in my hands. "I don't deserve her…"

"No… you don't… ever stop to think…Orton might?" he asked me.

"Right now, Orton is better then me." I sighed.

"Oh, you think so?"

The figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing the scum bag, Randy Orton himself.

"D-DAMN IT, ORTON!" I screamed.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Orton waved his hand. "You're anger is the reason Dameon hates you…"

I lowered my fists grudgingly.

"You just love making yourself sound like you deserve Dameon." I growled.

"Oh, but I do…" Orton left the ramp, and disappeared behind the darkness.

**-Dameon's P.O.V.-**

I shut the door behind me as I ran to my couch. I plopped myself down and cried even more. Why did John have to do that? He's scarred me for life…

The opening of my door interrupted my thoughts. Randy stood in the doorway.

"W-What do you want?" I asked him through tears.

"Just to see if you're O.K., that's all." Randy sat on my couch next to me.

"Well, I'm not O.K.!" I cried.

He cradled me softly. I felt… comforted…

"Why d-d-does it have to be s-so hard?" I asked Randy.

"I'm not sure… you'll be fine…" he cradled me.

**-Randy's P.O.V.-**

Poor Dameon… Cena is just a big jackass. I haven't seen Dameon so close to me in forever… she's just beautiful… I wish she hadn't ended our relationship a while ago… What I wouldn't give to have her back.

"Thank you, Randy…" Dameon cuddled close to my chest.

I blushed furiously. "Y-you're welcome." I held her close.

God, I love her so much… I think Dameon may be starting to develop some feelings for me…

_But…could she really be?_


	2. Chapter 2

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Chapter Two\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I couldn't stand feeling like this… It's been three weeks, and all of them, I've been afraid of John. Randy has been consoling me. I-I think I may be seeing why I fell for him in the first place… He… He just makes me feel so happy. I just need some time to think.

I took the canal stairs that led to the roof of WWE HQ. The wind was strong and could probably knock me off the rooftop. I heard someone start to come up the stairway, so I hid behind the entrance.

_Standing on the rooftop, everybody scream your heart out!_

I shook my head to get that song out from my head. I saw John and Jeff out near the ledge.

"It's okay, man." Jeff told John sternly.

"Damn it, Jeff. No it isn't. I screwed up big time! Dameon hates me! It's all my fault because I'm a moron—"

Jeff back-hand slapped John across the face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jeff yelled.

"…!" John looked astonished.

"You have to win Dameon back. She isn't the kind of girl who is fazed by apologies. When she's upset, she'll carry on!"

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" asked John.

"…I… was trying to keep this a secret…" Jeff had a depressed look on his face.

"…?" John eagerly awaited the next words.

"When Dameon… was… going out with Randy and then married to Dave…we…had an affair." Jeff confessed.

It's true. Those were the words I dreaded dear. I wanted to put that past behind me. I ended my little affair with Jeff because Caria came along. I couldn't do that to one of my best friends.

John back-hand slapped Jeff, hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" John screamed.

Jeff didn't answer; he only looked to the side.

"It… It was wrong, but it felt right." He sighed.

"You guys didn't…uh…f-f-fuc—"

"…"

"EW! Oh my god, that's sick!! Jeff!! I expected better from **you**!"

"She didn't get pregnant, so shut up!"

"Dameon has had sex with so many people; I'm surprised she doesn't have a disease." John rolled his eyes.

"Look, you need to win her back. I fucked up _bad_. You did, too. But it doesn't have to come to the complete point where Dameon ends it with you." Jeff instructed John.

"Dameon is a great and beautiful woman. I, on the other hand, am a low-life piece of shit. I don't deserve her! I think your brother deserves her more than I do."

"John, shut up! You deserve her and never compare yourself to Matt. I might tell him and he might get ideas."

"To spare her even more pain, I should end it with her." John said depressingly.

"Don't say that—"

I stepped out from the shadows. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

"D-Dameon?" asked John quietly. "I didn't mean it… I'm sorry! Please, I'm stupid! Don't take it serious—"

"Sorry…" I murmured quietly.

I opened the door that led to the stairs, and ran down.

**-John's P.O.V.-**

"I—I shouldn't have s-said that…" I said as I let my knees give way.

"No, you shouldn't have, you idiot." Jeff ran down the stairs after Dameon.

"I know…" I answered after he left.

Jeff's right… I need to get Dameon back… She's the one who just completes me…

It was getting late, too, so I should try to find Dameon.

**-Dameon's P.O.V.-**

I heard somebody call my name after me. It was Randy.

He hugged me tight, trying to restrain me.

"L-Let me go… please…" I screamed through my tears.

Randy turned me around so we met face to face.

"Dameon, calm down…" he cradled my body lovingly.

"He b-b-broke my heart…" I said quietly.

"Then allow me to fix it…"

Randy kissed me deeply. My astonishment stopped, as I began to enjoy the kiss. I returned the kiss lovingly, when it finally broke.

"Better?" he asked me.

"I—" I was still in shock.

"Shh," Randy placed a finger on my lips. "I know."

I smiled. We drew closer for another kiss, and locked lips.

**-Randy's P.O.V.-**

I love this. Dameon is falling for me all over again.

I heard footsteps coming, and I knew immediately who it was.

Dameon and I backed the kiss up to the wall, and my tongue probed her mouth sensually.

"Dameon, where are—"

I heard John walk in. To make him even more jealous and full of rage, I stuck my hands up Dameon's shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" John screamed.

He pulled me away from Dameon.

"What? You went and broke her heart. She's all mine now." I shrugged.

"John…" Dameon's voice grew quiet.

"Dameon, please," John pleaded. "Forgive me…"

"N-no." she answered quietly.

"W-What?" John said, astonished.

John moved closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Dameon cried as she ran down the hall.

"What did you do to her…?" John asked sadly. "This isn't the Dameon I know."

**-Dameon's P.O.V.-**

I hid silently behind the wall and silently listened in on Randy and Dave's conversation.

"I didn't do anything to her. You're the one who emotionally destroyed her! You broke her fragile heart." Randy argued.

"YOU… YOU JACKASS—"

"Your anger is the reason she hates you…"

"You stole Dameon… You stole her heart. She isn't the person I know. The Dameon I know loves me and wouldn't ever love you." John said coldly.

"You're the one who wanted to end it with her. Besides, only one more base 'till we can have _fun_…"

"You're sick…"

"Oh, like you didn't fuck her?"

"Not the point…"

"So you _did_!"

"…"

"Now, Dameon hates you…and loves me…"

John tackled Randy, and Randy kicked him in the stomach. Wiping the blood from his mouth, John kicked Randy in the head.

I turned around to the wall; I couldn't watch all of this. I ran down the hall; there were only two people that could help me. I knocked gently on the door of my friend.

She opened the door cautiously.

"Caria…" I whimpered through tears. "help…"

**A/N: Yes, It's true XD Dameon has slept with many guys, with no AIDS side affects :**


End file.
